


All's Fair in Love and War

by Crystallized_Shadow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Madara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Tobirama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, mentioned mpreg, no actual mpreg though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallized_Shadow/pseuds/Crystallized_Shadow
Summary: Madara spends his first life resenting his soulmate for killing his last brother. After his defeat in the 4th Shinobi War, Madara wakes up in his old life, days before Izuna would die. He realizes not only can he save his brother, but he can also claim in his soulmate this time around.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 9
Kudos: 495
Collections: Naruto Wonderland





	All's Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunesongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/gifts).



> This is for the MadaTobi Gift Exchange over on tumblr. I got kitsunesongs prompt, which was full of several amazing ideas! I went with "ABO/heats, soulmates, and time travel" because I couldn't just stick with one idea. Sorry this took so long, the damn smut found a plot and refused to let it go XD
> 
> Also, in case it's not clear in this AU people get their soulmark after they've had the worst day of their lives. The mark gives them some clue about their soulmate so they can find them.
> 
> One last note, please mind the tags. This very dubious consent/non-con with drug induced compliance. If any of this is triggering, please turn back now.

When Madara opens his eyes to find himself back in his old body, he’s not sure what god he pissed off but if he ever met them he was going to shove his foot up their ass. How many times did he have to die before he got to go to the Pure Lands!? Giving himself a moment to curse every god he can think of, and given how long he’s been alive that’s quite a few, Madara takes a deep breath and spreads his senses out, trying to determine where, and when, he is. It barely takes him a second to find Izuna’s achingly familiar chakra and Madara realizes this before that fateful battle when that frozen bastard had cut his last brother down.

“I can save him,” Madara mutters to himself, sitting up in what he now recognizes as his old bedroom, back before Konoha had been created, “I can kill that bastard first…” Speaking of Tobirama brings his last meeting with the albino demon to mind and Madara frowns as he thinks about their conversation. It hadn’t been long, Tobirama hadn’t stood a chance against Madara in a one on one battle even before all the power-ups, and at the time he’d written it off. However, now that his mind was free of the Curse of Hatred and Zetsu’s poison for the first time in decades, Madara couldn’t help examine the conversation with a new perspective.

_“That mark,”_ Tobirama’s eyes had been fixed on the bloody dagger over Madara’s heart, still visible even with the Hashirama face, despite the threat of the chakra rods. _“If I could change anything, I wouldn’t have given it to you.”_

Madara had been surprised, hadn’t realized that Tobirama would have gotten his matching soulmark at some point before his death. But then the hatred was back, the desire to hurt Tobirama so overwhelming that Madara had just sneered at the words, sneered at everything the Senju had said and done. But now, he realized just how sincere Tobirama had been, could remember the pain in his eyes as he started at the damning mark. Madara couldn’t help but wonder when Tobirama had found out, how long the knowledge that he was the cause of his soulmate’s worst day had haunted him. The spiteful part of Madara, the part still clinging to the hatred hoped it had been a long time. However, the larger part, desperate to feel loved by his soulmate, couldn’t help but re-examine every single encounter he’d seen between Tobirama and an Uchiha.

Looking back, Madara could admit that Izuna’s death was the result of the war, was just a case of one shinobi besting another in a battle for survival. While he hated the outcome, it was a possible fate they had all accepted. Tobirama’s future actions toward him also made sense, he was possibly the only Senju that knew about the Curse of Hatred, and thus knew just what kind of monster Madara would become, that the alpha should be put down. Hashirama really should have listened to his brother, because in the end the younger Senju had been right. All of the actions Tobirama had taken against the Uchiha, and Madara had been keeping tabs on the omega after he became Hokage, was just him trying to negate the Curse of Hatred and keep everyone safe. Madara remembered how much Kagami had cared for his sensei, and how much Tobirama had cared for the young Uchiha, so he could easily see the omega trying to spare Kagami the trauma associated with the Mangekyo Sharingan.

“I can’t kill him,” Madara sighs angrily, rubbing a hand over his face. Not only would that bring Hashirama’s wrath down on the Uchiha in a bad way, if it ever got out that he intentionally harmed his soulmate, he would be a disgrace to the Uchiha name. Uchiha believed that the promise of finding their soulmate was the universe’s way of soothing the blow from having the worst day of their lives. To harm the one the gods saw fit to bless them with was unthinkable. It also went against his alpha instincts to harm his omega. Sage above he’d longed to have an omega to call his since he was a child, and even if Tobirama wasn’t his yet, he would be soon. Before Madara can delve deeper into his thoughts, there is a familiar brush of warm chakra against his before a body slams into him.

“What has you so deep in thought this morning Aniki?” Izuna asks, lazily sprawling over his brother’s prone form.

“Izuna…” Madara mutters, barely keeping his voice steady as he hugs Izuna tightly, inhaling the younger alpha’s scent.

“Aniki?” Izuna questions, squirming a little when the hug becomes too tight. While he doesn’t succeed in getting free, Madara’s grip is too good, he does manage to yank Madara’s sleep yukata askew and reveal his soulmark. “Aniki! When did you get that!?”

“Huh?” Madara releases his still very much alive brother to see what has him so freaked out. “Oh, that? It’s a long story.”

“Well shorten it, because I’m not letting you up until you spill it,” Izuna grins, “and I’m hungry.”

“Brat,” Madara huffs fondly, but he does as demanded. He tells his brother how he got the mark, how he’d created the village with Hashirama but had still been consumed by the Curse of Hatred in the end. He shared how he’d been corrupted by Zetsu, and the disaster that event had been. Izuna, bless his soul, had stayed quiet through the whole retelling, his face carefully blank.

“My gut reaction is to ask if you got into that Senju plant again -”

“That was one time!” Madara interrupts, but Izuna ignores him.

“But obviously something happened or you wouldn’t have that mark.” Izuna frowns before he continues. “Not sure how I feel about your soulmate hurting you like that or that I can’t beat a damn omega.”

“That’s sexist,” Madara scolds, cuffing his brother over the head, “and did you really think my omega would be weak?” That thought makes his inner alpha preen, however he quickly sombers. “I don’t have to pursue him.”

“Don’t be dumb Aniki,” Izunna huffs, sitting up so he can squish Madara’s guts for that comment. “After the lives you’ve had you deserve to be happy.”

“Izu-!” Madara wheezes, shoving the younger alpha off him. “Thank you Otouto.”

“How are you going to convince the frigid bastard you’re soulmates?”

“I’ll make his mark show up,” Madara decides, “it’s only fair right?”

“Of course,” Izuna agrees almost instantly, his grin too bloodthirsty to be reassuring. “Give me the details!”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Aniki!”

After breakfast, and Madara had forgotten how much he’d missed their morning routine, he leaves the clan in Izuna’s mostly capable hands with the express orders to avoid the Senju until he returns. It hardly takes any time for Madara to gather the necessary materials and before he knows it, he’s standing across the river from Hashirama.

“Madara!” Hashirama exclaims with a grin, “I got your falcon! I just knew you’d come around my old friend!” 

Madara easily side-steps the flying hug before he shoves Hashirama into the river. “Do you trust me Hashirama?” Madara asks, his serious tone dampening Hashirama’s joy as the Senju alpha drags himself out of the river.

“I’m wounded you even have to ask that! Of course I do!”

“Then I need you to trust that everything I’m going to do is for the sake of our dream.”

“Madara,” Hashirama begins cautiously, “I really don’t like the sound of that.”

“Then you’re smarter than you look.” Madara doesn’t give Hashirama a chance to respond, appearing before him in the blink of an eye, sword buried to the hilt in the Senju’s gut.

“Mada-!” Hashirama chokes on his own blood as he slumps forward, “why?”

“You’ll understand soon,” Madara promises, pulling the blade free.

Hashirama manages to stumble back a few steps, calling his mokuton forth as he does. Madara rolls his eyes as he easily cuts through the weak branches, lunging for Hashirama and kicking him in the side hard enough to break several ribs. “I thought…” Hashirama pants, struggling to his knees as he notes his wounds aren’t healing, “...we were friends…”

“We are,” Madara promises, ramming the butt of his sword into Hashirama’s temple, “you’ll thank me later.”

Hashirama’s eyes roll into the back of his head as he collapses in a heap. Madara wants to feel proud, he’d finally bested his rival, but he knows this is a hollow victory. He’d only managed to defeat Hashirama because he’d caught him by surprise, and had coated his sword in enough poison to stop even Hashirama’s ungodly healing ability.

“I’ll make this up to you,” Madara decides, glancing down at the limp body, “after I claim my mate.” He doesn’t have to wait long for Tobirama to show up, Madara senses the omega’s spike of anger all the way back at the Senju compound. Given how fast Tobirama is, Madara knows he’ll show soon, so he carefully cleans his blade; it wouldn’t do to kill his omega during their dance after all.

“Uchiha!!!” It’s more of a bellow than an actual word, but Madara turns to face the White Demon, just in time to block the Senju’s blade.

“Senju,” Madara grins, easily pushing his future mate back. Tobirama was strong, more than a match for Izuna, but hardly a match for Madara himself in terms of physical strength. “What seems to be the problem? I’m still on my side of the river.”

“Where. Is. My. Brother!?” Tobirama demands, each word bitten off in a snarl as he lunges at the alpha again.

“Hashirama is just taking a nap,” Madara chuckles, blocking Tobirama’s strike with one hand as he uses the other to gesture to Hashirama’s crumpled form. “We had a disagreement.”

“Anija…” Tobirama mutters, his voice faint as he all but collapses beside his brother’s unnaturally still form. His hands shake as he presses two fingers to Hashirama’s neck, desperately praying he’ll find a pulse. When he finds none, Tobirama’s whole world shatters. He couldn’t imagine a world without his bumbling Anija, and now that was a reality thanks to some damn Uchiha.

“What’s wrong Tobirama?”

Hearing his own name falling from the lips of the bastard that killed his brother has Tobirama seeing red. An inhuman snarl tears itself out of his throat as he lunges for Madara, intent on killing him.

Madara just chuckles when Tobirama strikes, easily seeing the all too familiar rage he’d felt when Izuna had died. He’d been expecting this to happen, was counting on Tobirama’s rage to cloud his usually razor sharp mind. It was Madara’s best chance at taking down his prey without either one of them getting seriously injured. It’s child’s play to knock Tobirama’s sword out of his hands, abandoning his own after to keep the fight entertaining. With both their swords gone, it turns into a grappling match and Tobirama stands no chance in beating Madara, not when the stockier Uchiha is built for it. Tobirama, all lean muscles and surprisingly flexible, manages to twist away from being pinned each time Madara thinks he has him.

“I’m going to kill you,” Tobirama growls in Madara’s ear, finally slamming the older man into the ground, “but not before you beg like a fucking dog.”

“I’d like to see you try Snowflake,” Madara chuckles, swinging his head back and catching the omega in the nose. Tobirama rears back, clutching his bleeding nose with a growl, and Madara sees the opening he’s been waiting for. In one swift movement, he reverses their positions, slamming Tobirama into the dirt and wrenching his arms above his head.

“Bastard!!” Tobirama snarls, struggling in vain to get free. 

“Is that anyway for an omega to talk to their alpha?” Madara questions, smirk darkly when Tobirama goes absolutely rigid in shock. “Oh yes, I know about your dirty little secret, my feisty little omega.”

“How?” Tobirama demands in a mutter, shock rendering him incapable of fighting when Madara wraps a chakra sealing tag around his wrists. He knew Hashirama had been the only person still alive that knew his secret, so how in the hell did Madara of all people find out?

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Madara promises before his fist collides with Tobirama’s face and the omega lets the merciful darkness of unconsciousness overtake him. Madara looks down at his prize, his smirk widen as the omega goes limp under him. “Finally…”

* * *

When Tobirama wakes again he’s instantly aware of two things: one, he’s no longer in the forest, but restrained to a bed, and two, he’s naked. Given the last thing he remembered was Madara pinning him, Tobirama had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“Welcome back my omega,” Madara purrs, drawing Tobirama’s gaze to the alpha sitting on the edge of the bed. “Have a nice nap?”

“Is this your plan Uchiha?” Tobirama questions blandly, refusing to meet the other’s eyes, “rape me before you kill me? Want to humiliate me before you finish off the Senju mainline?”

“I’m hardly that much of a monster,” Madara states with a frown, though Tobirama doesn’t feel reassured by the words, especially when the Uchiha brings a syringe into view. “I’m not going to rape you, you’re going to beg me to fuck you.” The alpha barely finishes the sentence before the needle pricks Tobirama’s neck and the liquid is injected into him.

“What did you give me?”

“Just something to make you more agreeable,” Madara chuckles, his grin easy as he stands up, “I’ll see how you feel in a few hours.” With that Madara leaves and Tobirama blinks in surprise.

Tobirama doesn’t even bother to think over Madara’s parting words, instead opting to focus on getting free. As much as it pained him to think it, with Anija dead he was responsible for the Senju Clan and he needed to get back to them before the Uchiha attacked; he couldn’t leave them defenseless to the treacherous bastards. Try as he might, Tobirama quickly finds that the shackles holding him are etched with seals, at least Uzumaki quality based on how thoroughly his chakra is bound.

“Dammit!!” Tobirama snarls, shifting restlessly as he fails to get free, he was useless to his clan like this! It takes the omega the better part of an hour to realize that the itch under his skin isn’t just his restlessness from being trapped, but that start of his heat. Suddenly, Tobirama pales, finally understanding Madara’s words. That bastard had given him something to force his heat early, which meant the alpha truly planned to mate him. That has Tobirama’s heart stopping in terror, because he knew that at the peak of his heat he would beg the alpha to fuck him, to _mate_ him. To be mates with his brother’s murderer…that would be a fate worse than death.

When Madara finally returns, hours later, the room is completely saturated with Tobirama’s heat scent. The omega is flushed and panting, the blanket under him soaked with a combination of sweat and slick. “What a mess you’ve made,” Madara chuckles, not missing the way Tobirama shudders at his tone.

“Fuck you,” Tobirama snarls weakly, the words hardly threatening as he subconsciously leans toward the alpha as Madara comes to stand beside the bed.

“I think we both know you want me to fuck you,” Madara mutters, lightly trailing a gloved finger down Tobirama’s sweaty chest, “and I might be willing to indulge you, if you ask nicely.”

“I’d rather die!” Tobirama carefully ignores the trail of fire Madara’s touch leaves burning beneath his skin, sage damn it all if he didn’t want to feel the alpha’s bare skin.

“I’ll just leave you to deal with your heat by yourself then,” Madara says with a shrug, pulling his hand back and turning away.

Tobirama just stares at the alpha’s back in shock, because there was no way the other man was really going to leave him like this, right? With his hands bound he couldn’t even get himself off, which most clans agreed was considered torture for an omega in heat. Except Madara is still walking away and Tobirama is no closer to getting the release his body is desperately craving.

“Wait!” Madara pauses and glances over his shoulder and Tobirama finally meets his eyes, his own hazy and unfocused. “Please, alpha...I-I need…”

Madara returns to Tobirama as the omega trails off, gently cupping his cheek. “Tell me what you need,” Madara purrs, caressing a pale lip, “and I’ll give it to you.”

“You,” Tobirama pants, leaning into the touch, “I need you.”

“Of course my pretty omega,” Madara grins, leaning down to claim Tobirama’s lips in a searing kiss. The omega groans in relief, kissing back with just as much passion.

“Alpha-!” Tobirama whines as Madara pulls away, leaning forward as much as his restraints allow him. Now that Madara had given him a taste, his heat demanded he go straight for the main course.

“Patience Omega,” Madara chuckles, lightly digging his fingers into Tobirama’s hair before taking a step back. “I can’t fuck you if I’m still fully clothed.”

Later Tobirama would be embarrassed by the whimper that escapes his lips at Madara’s words, but right now he’s too horny to care. All he can do is try not to drool as inch by glorious inch of his alpha’s toned body is revealed to him. “Alpha please!” Sage above if his clan could see him now, begging for his sworn enemy’s touch, they would disown him.

“Hush Omega,” Madara growls, smirking at how quickly Tobirama goes limp; truly the omega only cared about getting fucked now. Letting his eyes rake over the flushed body of his soulmate, Madara purrs happily as he gets on the bed and pins the omega under him. “So pretty, I think I just might have to keep you.”

“Please Alpha,” Tobirama begs, baring his scent gland, “anything, just fuck me!”

“Clearly I left you too long,” Madara mutters, pressing a kissing to the gland just to feel Tobirama shudder beneath him. Instead of biting down, despite his instincts screaming for him to claim his mate, Madara trails kisses down the omega’s neck and chest, pausing briefly to nip at each nipple before he continues. “Soon you’ll be round with my kits,” Madara purrs, tracing Tobirama’s well defined muscles with his tongue, “would you like that Omega?”

Tobirama moans at the feel of his alpha’s tongue on him, arching into the wet muscle, desperate from more contact. This alpha had already forced his submission in battle, why weren’t they fucking yet!? Through the haze of his heat, Tobirama vaguely registers Madara’s words, something about kits, and suddenly all he can think about is how beautiful their kits would be if Madara impregnated him. “Please Alpha,” Tobirama begs, wanting to be bred like never before, “want your kits!”

“Such a good boy,” Madara praises, leaning back enough to bite his pointer finger, his elongated canine easily breaking the skin. He doesn’t miss the way Tobirama shudders, knowing that his scent must be even thicker now, as he carefully draws a seal in his own blood on Tobirama’s stomach. “I found this lovely new seal we can try, it’s supposed to guarantee a large, healthy litter.”

Tobirama just moans, too drunk on his alpha’s scent to actually form a coherent sentence. All he knew was the alpha above him was more than worthy to be his mate and if he was good he’d get to feel the other’s knot very soon.

Madara watches his soulmate for a moment, knowing in that instant that Tobirama is beyond rational thought, his heat at its absolute peak. That was the only downside to this drug, while it forced an omega’s heat to come early, it was only a short heat; by tomorrow morning Tobirama would be back to his usual self. Not wanting to waste any more time, Madara shifts until he is between Tobirama’s spread thighs and gently prods his soon-to-be-mate’s entrance. When all Tobirama does is moan and eagerly thrust back, Madara removes his finger and lines his cock up with the omega’s dripping hole. “I’m going to make you scream,” Madara promises, thrusting forward and sheathing himself fully in the other’s tight heat.

Tobirama practically howls when the alpha’s cock _finally_ spreads him open. If it weren’t for the tight grip on his hips, Tobirama would have been bouncing on the glorious rod buried inside him. He finally had something to fill the emptiness inside, to scratch that damn itch that had been bothering him since he presented as an omega years ago. Just when he thinks it can’t get any better, Madara _moves_.

Madara grins at his mate’s obvious pleasure, his inner alpha preening at how easily he can satisfy his mate. Too impatient to give the omega anymore time to adjust, Madara pulls almost all the way back before he thrusts back inside, drawing another pleasured scream from his mate. Who would have thought Tobirama Senju of all people was such a screamer? Curious to see what other sounds he can wring out of his soulmate, Madara shifts his grip to Tobirama’s thighs, nearly bending the omega in half. The new angle lets him reach that much deeper, hitting the omega’s prostate after only a few tries.

Tobirama’s scream of pleasure is wordless, but he’s sure even the Senju back in the compound heard him. He had no idea it felt this good to let an alpha fuck him, it was so much better than using his toys! “Alpha,” Tobirama whines, tugging to get his hands free, needing to touch the other.

Madara glances up from the nipple he’s currently teasing with his tongue and smirks. With one hand he grabs the chains securing Tobirama’s wrists above him and channels his chakra into them until they shatter. Only the metal cuffs around the omega’s wrists remains, still binding his chakra; not that the Senju seems to notice as he buries his fingers in Madara’s hair. Madara purrs as his soulmate pulls him into a kiss, easily dominating as he continues to fuck the omega hard and fast.

“A-alpha…” Tobirama pants, breaking the kiss as he bares his neck and tugs at Madara’s hair, “mate…”

“Soon my beautiful omega,” Madara promises, pressing a kiss to scent gland, only to moan when Tobirama’s full body shudder squeezes his cock just right. “So close,” he pants, thrusting deeply into Tobirama, nailing his prostate with each thrust. Madara feels his knot beginning to swell and knows he won’t last much longer, so he shifts one hand to Tobirama’s cock, stroking the omega in time with his thrusts.

“Alpha!!” Tobirama howls, arching off the bed as he finally reaches his peak, his release splattering both of their chests.

Madara groans as Tobirama clenches around him, but he’s determined to fuck his glorious omega straight through this orgasm and into another one. Tobirama doesn’t seem to mind, trying to meet the alpha thrust for thrust despite being a boneless lump right now. Try as he might, Madara only makes it another dozen thrusts, his knot tugging at the edges of Tobirama’s entrance with each one, before he’s pressing as deep into omega as he can. “Mine!” The alpha snarls, his teeth digging into Tobirama’s scent gland as his orgasm slams into him and his knot swells to it’s full size.

Tobirama cries out in pleasure when he feels the teeth in his neck, his inner omega pleased to finally be claimed by such a strong mate. As the alpha’s knot swells and ties them together, Tobirama can’t help but moan, feeling fuller than he’s ever felt before. Between that and the hand still stroking him, the omega tips over the edge again. 

“Yours,” Tobirama agrees with a stated purr a few moments later, tugging the alpha as close as he can.

“We’re not done yet,” Madara pants against his mate’s neck. He might be exhausted right now, but with how puffed up his inner alpha is, he knows it’s only a matter of time before he wants to claim his mate again. _His mate._ Madara gently kisses the bloody bite on Tobirama’s neck, unable to stop himself from grinning. Tobirama now bore his bite, and while the Uchiha Clan preferred omega’s to grace their alpha with a bite too, every other clan would consider them fully mated now. Already feeling his knot shrinking enough to move, the grin morphs into a smirk. “You’re going to ride me next.” 

Tobirama just moans, his cock twitching in interest.

* * *

The next morning Tobirama finds himself laying on his side, a warm body curled around him. Startled, he shifts and the soft cock slipping out of his ass brings the previous night back into focus with a startling clarity. The omega bites back a whimper as he remembers begging Madara to fuck him and moaning like a cheap whore when the alpha had finally taken him.

“Good morning my mate,” Madara purrs against the still sensitive mark on his neck and that finally makes Tobirama whimper. His inner omega is pleased to have such a strong alpha as his mate, while his heart couldn’t get passed the fact fact he submitted to the monster responsible for his brother’s murder.

“Why?” Tobirama finally mutters, proud that his voice remains flat; he refused to give the Uchiha the pleasure of knowing his inner turmoil.

“Look at your chest.”

Tobirama’s eyebrows furrow in confusion at the seemingly random request, that is until he does as asked and sees the bloody dagger soulmark. Turning reluctantly to face the alpha, Tobirama’s heart sinks at the sight of an identical mark over Madara’s heart. Out of all the people the gods could pair him with, why did it have to be the man responsible for his mark!?

“I hate you!” Tobirama snarls before he can stop himself, shoving away from the alpha. Surprisingly Madara lets him go and he stumbles out of the bed, wincing at the pain in his ass as he remembers he was knotted twice. “You killed my brother!” Tobirama focuses on the anger, that is the easiest emotion to handle and glares down at his supposed soulmate. “You raped me, impregnated me, and claimed me, all against my will! I would sooner die than stay bound to a monster like you!”

The angry words have the intended effect and the alpha lunges after Tobirama, sending them both sprawling to the floor. Tobirama knew just what buttons to push to enrage Madara and get the alpha to kill him. Not only would it free him, but once the Uchiha found out Madara had harmed his soulmate, their customs would demand he be executed, clanhead or not, and that would keep the Senju safe long enough for Touka to take over. However, instead of striking him, Madara just pins him.

“If you would give me a sage damned second to explain-!”

“Nothing you say will make Hashirama less dead!”

“You would know that, unlike you, I didn’t kill my soulmate’s last brother!” Madara continues like Tobirama hasn’t spoken.

“What?” The omega mutters after a moment, because nothing about that sentence makes any sense; Hashirama was the one who was dead, not Izuna.

“Are you going to listen?” Madara asks and Tobirama finds himself nodding despite his anger and confusion. Madara stares down at Tobirama for a long moment before he finally nods, satisfied that Tobirama is telling the truth. “My mark was not created in this timeline,” he states bluntly, standing up and moving over to a dresser the omega hadn’t noticed before.

“Don’t patronize me!” Tobirama snaps, curling in on himself as he sits up, not wanting to be so exposed before the alpha.

“I’m not. It’s a long, complicated story that I don’t want to repeat twice,” Madara says, tossing some clothes at Tobirama’s face, “put those on.”

Tobirama blinks in confusion as he stares at his clothes, surprised that the alpha would allow him to dress in something not bearing the Uchiha crest. Not wanting Madara to change his mind, Tobirama quickly puts the familiar garments on, wincing a little at the pull in his sore muscles and the mess still coating his thighs. Remembering what had happened, Tobirama can’t stop himself from staring at his stomach, the damning blood red seal reminding him he would bare his rapist a child soon. The Senju, because he refused to think of himself as anything other than a Senju, had never thought about starting a family, not when he’d been so focused on keeping his clan safe, and now the choice had been ripped away from him. If he had access to his chakra, Tobirama knew he would be able to sense the new life inside him, however with the manacles still sealed around his wrists, he couldn’t sense anything.

“Hurry up,” Madara growls, snapping Tobirama out of his thoughts, “or I could parade you through the halls naked.”

Tobirama finishes tying his sash in place as he glances at the alpha, noting that Madara has opted for a haori instead of his usual shirt. “Where are we going?”

“To see Hashirama,” Madara says, opening the door and walking down the hallway; he knew that Tobirama would be unable to resist following him.

As much as Tobirama wants to make a run for it, he knew it would just pointlessly piss the alpha off. Not only did he not know where he was, but without access to his chakra he would be an easy target for any enemy shinobi laying in wait. Plus, the way Madara is talking it gives him false hope that Hashirama isn’t really dead, even if he knows that’s impossible, he’d felt his anija’s chakra fade in a way that can only mean death. The walk is quiet and before Tobirama knows it, they are inside another room, Hashirama’s still form laying on a bed. He’d known it was impossible that Hashirama was alive, but seeing the body still breaks his heart and Tobirama numbly sits next to his brother.

“I’m so sorry Anija,” the omega mutters, his voice even despite his watery eyes, “I failed you. I couldn’t protect you or our clan, all I could do was bend over for your killer.” Tobirama hears Madara grunt over by the door and finally looks over to see the Uchiha completing a seal, his face looking pained. That confuses the omega, the seal didn’t look too complicated, it looked like one meant to keep them in the room until Madara released it, and shouldn’t have caused the strain he could clearly read in the other’s body. The second the seal is active, Madara makes a familiar hand sign.

“Kai,” he mutters and Tobirama barely has time to figure out what genjutsu he’s releasing before there’s a warm hand pulling him against an even warmer chest and the wooden floors suddenly wrap around Madara. The omega blinks at the use of mokuton before he dares to look back at the man holding him, surprised and delighted to see his anjia’s eyes open.

“A-Anija…?”

“Otouto,” Hashirama mutters, hugging his last brother close, “I am so sorry you went through that, I should have protected you.”

“Anija-!” Tobirama’s voice breaks on a sob as he hugs his brother just as tight. He didn’t understand what was going on, but Hashirama was alive and that’s all he cares about. Hashirama just holds him for a long moment, letting the omega calm down, before he fixes hard eyes on Madara.

“How could you do this Madara!?” Hashirama demands, his mokuton twining more tightly around the Uchiha, “I thought you were above raping an omega and forcing a bond!”

“We’re soulmates,” Madara pants and Tobirama wishes he could figure out why the Uchiha seems exhausted. He tugs at the manacles still sealed around his wrists, and Hashirama notices them for the first time.

“That still doesn’t give you the right to harm my brother!” Hashirama growls, his chakra easily over powering the seals as he tears the metal away from Tobirama’s wrists.

Tobirama rejoices at the feel of his chakra rushing back through his system, he had felt blind without his sensor ability. As happy as Tobirama is, it barely takes him a moment to notice everything wrong in the room. The first, and probably biggest thing, is Madara’s chakra reserves are suspiciously empty, in fact Tobirama couldn’t remember a time he’d felt the Uchiha’s chakra this low. The other is the distinct lack of chakra growing in his own stomach, a feeling that has the omega so dizzy with relief he barely registers Hashirama’s confused hum as he shrugs off his shirt to look closer at the seal. Now that he was calm enough to rationally look at the characters Madara had drawn, Tobirama realizes it’s not a real seal.

“You lied,” Tobirama states, looking at Madara with a frown, “this seal is a fake.”

“I never intended to impregnate you,” Madara admits, leaning a little heavier against the mokuton tendrils holding him up, “I just needed you to believe I had.”

“Why?”

“Because I needed you to think you’d had the worst day of your life, so your mark would show up and I could stop you from killing Izuna.”

“What are you talking about Madara?” Hashirama demands, his tone less angry and more confused as he uses his mokuton to shift Madara’s haori off his shoulders. Not only is the alpha’s matching soulmark revealed, but so is a previously unseen seal on his abdomen. It’s one both Senju recognize, alphas often used it to control their reaction to an omega in heat and prevent themselves from impregnating the other even if they knotted.

“Why are you so tired?” Tobirama finds himself asking, an irrational flare of worry making him frown, “your chakra is uncharacteristically weak; did you attack our clan while we were unconscious?”

“Do you have any idea how much chakra it takes to keep you both under a genjutsu in such a way that neither of you realize I did it?” Madara shoots back, smirking a little when neither Senju can answer him. “A lot. I’ve been maintaining it since yesterday, while also helping you with your heat, I’m tired.”

“Tobirama’s heat shouldn’t have been this soon,” Hashirama growls, the tendrils coiling around Madara’s neck in a clear warning, “unless you did something.”

“I drugged him,” Madara admits, seemingly unphased by his friend’s anger, “I needed to make his soulmark show up, but I couldn’t bring myself to actually hurt him that way. With the drug, he enjoyed himself.”

“That doesn’t make it okay!” Tobirama snaps, glaring at his soulmate, “you still forced me to bond with you.”

“I do apologize for that,” Madara mutters, unable to meet either Senju’s eyes, “but it was the only way to keep everyone safe.”

“You keep saying that, but why are you so sure I’ll kill Izuna?”

“I’ve lived through it once.”

For a long moment no one speaks, the two Senju trying to process the statement while Madara remembers watching his last brother fall in battle. After several moments of stillness, Hashirama carefully lowers Madara to the floor, unsure if the Uchiha has the strength to continue standing.

“You said you’d explain,” Tobirama reminds him and Madara nods as he leans against the wall, his gaze distant.

“I don’t understand it myself, but when I died I woke back here; for me it’s been over a hundred years since our clans were at war. In only a few days time, there would have been another battle between us. Only, unlike every other battle, Tobirama had perfected his hiraishin and he used it against Izuna. My brother later died of his wounds, that’s when my mark appeared. I waged one last desperate battle against you Hashirama, and you won. I didn’t even care, I was counting on you killing me, but you refused to do it or let Tobirama do it.”

“I never wanted to see you dead Madara!” Hashirama exclaims, his outburst startling Madara back to the present.

“You should have killed him.” Tobirama states and Hashirama frowns as he looks at his brother.

“He’s right,” Madara mutters before Hashirama can speak. “I’m guessing you already know something of the Curse of Hatred then?” When Tobirama nods, Hashirama looks between them in confusion. “Uchiha are passionate creatures, you should know that Hashirama; we love deeply and to lose that love is how we unlock the Sharingan. After the activation of the Mangekyo, we need that one person to help us fight the darkness. Izuna was mine, once he was gone it was only a matter of time before I couldn’t fight the madness off anymore. I counted our dream as a failure and set about destroying it, forcing you to kill me Hashirama.”

“I killed you?” When Madara just nods, Hashirama shakes his head. “No! I wouldn’t do that! If we achieved our dream there is no way I would have killed you!”

“I left you no choice Hashirama,” Madara sighs, a solemn smile tugging at his lips, “do you really think I would have been able to survive knowing that my soulmate had cut down my last brother? That by clan laws I couldn’t hurt him like he hurt me? That I would be okay living in a village Izuna opposed to his dying breath?” Hashirama falls silent, his glum expression telling Madara that the other alpha finally understands. “I used a Sharingan technique to rewrite my death, stole some of your cells to treat my wounds and hid away to plot. Thanks to your cells I lived to a very old age, corrupted a future clan member, and set another great war into motion. All because I wanted to create an ideal world where no one died. I was defeated by the future generation, but instead of dying I’m here now.”

“Why not just kill me?” Tobirama asks with a frown, “it would have been easier.”

“I always watched you and now that I can view those memories without my thoughts being tainted by others, I realize you’re not an unkind man. Also, we were able to meet during the battle and you admitted you regretted causing my mark.”

“But why go through all this trouble?” Tobirama presses, “you could have just accepted Anija’s next peace offering.”

“The Uchiha elders would never agree, not unless continuing the war would force me to harm my soulmate,” Madara explains, “so I had to make your mark appear. Even if you want nothing to do with me, you now bare my bite; the elders will have to accept peace.”

“Did you have to stab me for real though?” Hashirama asks, placing his hand over the bloody part of his shirt; the wound itself had healed as soon as his body was rid of the poison. “You could have just asked me to play along.”

“Your acting sucks.”

“Hey!”

“I would have sensed your chakra wasn’t fading Anija.”

“You two are mean to me!”

Tobirama ignores Hashirama’s pouting in favor of walking over to his soulmate. Madara just glances up in confusion as the omega offers him his hand. “I don’t like you,” Tobirama admits with a slight smirk, “but I’m willing to let you change my mind.”

“That’s all I ask for,” Madara grins, taking Tobirama’s hand and letting the omega pull him to his feet, “and if one day you wish it, I will bare your bite as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is curious, at the beginning Izuna is hinting at Madara smoking weed. It's been decided in the discord group I'm part of that Hashirama grows the best weed there is XD


End file.
